You can't be here
by The Elemental Heroine
Summary: When Tails successfully builds a time machine Knuckles,Rouge, and Shadow travel forward through time to find a young girl who says she's Knuckles and Rouge's daughter. Shadow feels like he has a connection to her. Will Shadow sneak her back? Please Review


Late in the night and in the workshop of a certain two tailed fox, a machine that had been tried to be built many times was once again trying to work. Young Tails could be seen sweating like crazy and covered in oil and grease. "I have to make this work. I will find out who that girl in my dream was." He stopped working long enough to remember.

-------------------FlashBack-----------------------

_Tails walked along the forest path, but he didn't recognize what __path he was on. He turned his head towards a clearing when __hearing a low muffled yell. The young kitsume was shocked at __what he saw, a young girl around the age of nineteen that __looked to be a mixture of some kind. He didn't care about that __though. He was to busy wandering why she had all seven chaos __emeralds. She seemed to be panting heavily and soon fell to the __ground. Before helped seemed to arrive for her he did hear her __say something._

_"I wish I had gone back with them...atleast I wouldn't have __to kill myself for that stupid M.E..." _

_Her voice soon trailed off and Tails seemed to get farther __away from everything before waking up._

-----------------End FlashBack--------------------

For some reason that dream made him want to build a time machine. For what she said sounded like she ment back through time to him. He had been up for three nights straight wanting to finish it so that he could find her. He wipped his forehead one time before staring at his creation. He walked over to the keyboard and started typing in a time that he thought she would be.

"I really hope that this works."

The words barely escaped his lips in a whisper. He sighed and held his breath as he felt himself being taken from his workshop. He finally opened his eyes to see the path he was on in his dream. He let out the breath and started running, searching for the clearing and the girl. The young fox jumped at the sound of a tree breaking and turned slowly noticing the clearing. He peaked his head through, but saw nothing there. He sighed softly as he started his way back towards where he originally was and found that a small portal was still open. He quickly jumped back through, not realizing that a pair of crystal sapphire blue eyes were watching him. As soon as the fox was out of sight the figure jumped down and tried to get through after him, but was to late.

"Damn, I was to late. I'll never get to see who he was now."

The voice belonged to a young female and she quickly hid herself back in the trees.

Back at the workshop, present day, Tails sighed with a mixture of happiness and sadness. He was happy since the machine worked yet saddened because he thought that he would have found her. The saddness quickly left though since all that could be heard next could awaken anyone who heard it from a cold sleep.

"I can't believe it! I did it!"

The screams startled a certain blue hedgehog into a panic.

"Tails? Tails! What's going on?"

The blue hero yelled as he ran into the dark room with the kitsume. The fox said nothing; he just stood there his back facing Sonic, smiling. They each stood there for about two minutes before Sonic broke the silence.

"Tails, what was all the sreaming about?"

Tails turned around, surprised to see his best friend standing behind him, not even realising that he was threr for a few minutes.

"Oh, right. Well, you remember that dream I told you about right? Well, anyway I successfully built a time machine and found the clearing where I saw that girl, but she wasn't there."

His voice was full of sadness as he said the last part and turned his head towards the ground.

"That's great, Tails, but did you have to yell so loud about it? What if you woke everybody up?"

"To late for that."

Sonic and Tails each turned at the sound of a mixture of voices. There at the door stood eight angry figures all looking very annoyed at the other two.

"Okay, what's with all the yelling about?" The voice came from the red echidna known as Knuckles.

The other seven stood behind him nodding, waiting for an answer, and started walking towards the startled hedgehog and kitsune.

"Well? We're waiting for an answer and it better be good." That statement came from the black and red hedgehog known as Shadow.

Sonic elbowed Tails in the ribs meaning for him to start talking.

"Okay, well you see the screaming was from me and I was only screaming because I successfully finished my machine." The young fox's face was beaming as he spoke the last part.

The others just starred at him in confusion, but let him continue.

"Anyway," Tails continued, "I've already traveled through once and everything works fine."

Everyone continued with their starring before everyone's favorite bat jumped in.

"Okay, so if it works why don't we use it? We're all wide awake anyway."

The albino bat made her way back towards the machine as she spoke. The young fox nodded as he made his way over behind her.

"We can do that, but only go into groups of three. I don't want anything happening if we sent to

many."

The others nodded in agreement and split up into groups of three.


End file.
